


It Will Come Back

by UninspiredPoet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Save a horse ride a doctor, Shameless cowboy smut, Western AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Ashe comes calling with a wound that won't seem to heal on its own, and Angela answers like she always does.With the best medical care this side of the Mississippi, and maybe a few other things they've both come to expect from each other.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	It Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> It can't be unlearned  
>  I've known the warmth of your doorways  
> Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you_

Angela had only just extinguished the last lamps that illuminated the more public areas of her practice. 

It had been a long day. As had all the ones that had come before since she’d arrived here. She’d come in search of opportunity. In search of freedom from the regimented life she’d lived back home. She’d come to help. 

The harsh reality of her current situation was that she treated more injuries sent her way from the local saloon than she had anything else. 

Today, though, had been a bit quieter than she was used to.

Angela cursed herself inwardly for even thinking such a thing as she reached to lock her door...about half a second too late. 

The sound of her bell chiming above her door as she opened it for whoever was approaching might as well have been a thunderclap as far as the headache she’d been nursing for the better part of the evening was concerned. 

“Are you injured? I was just about lock up for the evening…” 

“Only a little, darlin’. I can always wait for you if you got prior engagements that need tending to.” 

Angela’s heart skipped a beat in response to that familiar, velvety drawl. The lights didn’t need to be on for her to know who had come calling so late. 

The lights were rarely on where they were involved. 

“Ashe…” 

“The one and only.” 

Ashe eyed Angela almost warily following her own rather cock-sure response. She shouldn’t have said that. Not after everything she’d put Angela through. But she didn’t know any other way to be. 

That didn’t change the slight pang she felt when Angela’s face shifted from surprise and worry into the kind of sad resignation that Ashe hated. Hated because she’d put that look there more than once. But she wouldn’t acknowledge that. Not tonight, at least. Not if she could help it. 

“Come inside,” Angela said as she took a step back, holding the door open with her back. “Where are you hurt?” 

Angela’s brow furrowed when Ashe removed her hat as she crossed the threshold before placing it back where it went. “It ain’t that bad.” A little smile. A smile to go along with words that had come in a tone akin to a purr. 

“Kind of you to take your hat off for me after what, two or three months of no word from you?” 

“Oh, don’t be like that, Ang.” Ashe said quietly as she shut the door and locked it behind herself in a familiar way that only served to agitate Angela further. 

The irritation that was welling up in her was battering against the warmth of Ashe’s voice rather fruitlessly, and any that still lingered for the moment melted when she realized Ashe’s pace wasn’t as smooth and easy as it usually was. 

If that wasn’t enough of a sign that Ashe was downplaying something, the sight of long-dried blood darkening the bandage around her thigh certainly was. 

Another wound. Likely left untreated for too long. More than likely obtained for nothing more than financial gain or - in Ashe’s case - just for the thrill. 

The thought made Angela’s stomach lurch as she followed the other woman into the room and towards a padded table meant for examinations and treatments. 

Ashe produced a bottle of whiskey while her back was still turned to the approaching doctor, and placed it down on the rolling stool she knew Angela would soon be sitting in. 

Good whiskey. Nothing like the swill they had down at the saloon. It was the kind Angela preferred. The kind only Ashe could seem to get her hands on. A peace offering, perhaps - however small of one it was. 

Angela moved it to the side without acknowledging the implications. 

“Sit down.” She ordered quietly, standing back for a moment to give Ashe time to remove her heavy gun belt and even heather leather overcoat.

“Not the pants.” Angela said quickly as Angela turned with her hands on the buckle of her belt. “You’re going to make it worse if you do that right now.” 

Fiery eyes flashed up in Angela’s direction. Ashe hated being ordered around. 

Yet she sat on the edge of the table nonetheless. Gingerly. Too gingerly. 

Especially when it came to letting her calf hang at an angle that should have been comfortable. 

Angela was on her stool by the time Ashe was done moving, and Ashe could tell by the way Angela’s jaw was clenched that she wasn’t happy as she reached for the bandage. 

“How long did you wait this time?” 

“Couple days.” Ashe responded - her voice a little quieter now that Angela had reached for a bowl of water and a fresh cloth. 

“I can tell.” Angela murmured distractedly as she pressed the dripping cloth against the stiff cloth of the bandage. “This is stuck to your leg and there isn’t much I can do about how much it’s going to hurt to get it off.” 

“Just do it, darlin’. You know I’m not one for waiting.” 

Ashe was reaching for her. And something in Angela’s body yearned for the soft touch she knew would likely grace the line of her jaw as it usually did.

She began moving the dampened bandage before Ashe could touch her. The moment of distraction wasn’t enough to keep Ashe from baring her teeth as it was worked free to reveal a gash in the side of her thigh. 

One that was bleeding rather freely now. 

Angela cursed under her breath and tossed the bandage aside as she pressed the cloth down against the wound so hard Ashe felt her eyes begin to roll back. 

“Lay down.” Angela said urgently, yet somehow still calmly as she helped Ashe spread her legs along the table. 

As soon as she was flat, Ashe managed to focus her vision enough to look at Angela and then at the hat that had tumbled to the floor. 

“You don’t gotta be so mean, Ang.” 

“Don’t I?” Angela asked sharply as she reached, one-handed, for her nearby medical bag. “You’ll show up at my door with an infection that’s going to kill you one day. What am I going to do then?” 

Ashe wasn’t sure exactly what Angela did in the following moments. All she knew was that there were some strange smelling bottles being opened and the pain had slowly become bearable. 

That’s why she was so shocked to look down and find Angela stitching her up. She could only just feel a faint tug each time the stitching was pulled through. The needle? The pain of the wound, itself? Nothing. 

A shudder of relief ran through her body before she could stop it. She wasn’t even mad about the fact that Angela had ruined an entire leg of her pants in order to cut the material away from her leg. 

“I’m gonna need new pants. We even?” Ashe asked as she finally propped herself onto one elbow, ignoring the sound of her now-finished sutures being snipped cleanly to focus, instead, on Angela. 

“Even?” Angela asked that question rather distractedly, but Ashe knew better. 

Ashe also wasn’t offering anything else up. 

“For what, exactly?” Angela pressed as she reached for her scissors and finished with the already ruined pant leg before guiding the still-good one off the other woman along with her boots. “For the past three months I haven’t so much as received a letter from you, or for the fact that this is the only reason you ever come around?” 

“I got you the whiskey you like.” Ashe responded as Angela rested a hand against her thigh just below the newly mended wound. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Ashe?” Angela asked quietly as she stood from her stool and began straightening up. 

“I could use a bath,” Ashe said simply, reaching over to catch Angela’s arm in her hand when she reached past her to grab something from the table. 

“I have a bath upstairs. You know where it is.” 

“Don’t be that way.” Ashe’s voice was soft. Entreating. 

Angela shook her arm free and leveled a rather serious gaze in the other woman’s direction. 

“What way should I be, Elizabeth?” Angela asked dryly as she finally picked up a towel to dry her hands now that everything was as clean as it was going to get.

Ashe scoffed and rolled her eyes at the sound of her given name as she pushed herself from the table. “All right. I see. I’ll be upstairs, then.”

Angela noted the slightly heavier twang in Ashe’s speech pattern when she responded, and she almost let her leave. Which would have been the right thing to do. Let her go upstairs, have her bath, and leave. 

Why, then, was she holding the other end of the gun belt Ashe had retrieved from the floor next to the table? Why was she using it to pull Ashe closer. Too close. 

But Ashe wasn’t complaining as the fire of her eyes settled on the coolness of Angela’s. An always-counterpoint. In so many ways. 

“Are you going to tell me where you’ve been for so long?” Angela asked as she pulled the gun belt free of Ashe’s hand and placed it back on the floor. 

“Handling some things,” Ashe responded shortly, reaching up to carefully touch along the waist of Angela’s skirt. “Things you wouldn’t like. What’s this?” Ashe smirked faintly as she grazed her fingertips around the light blue bandana that was hanging around Angela’s neck and dipping into the collar of her white, ruffle-sleeved shirt. “Takin’ after me?” 

Angela stopped Ashe’s hand with her own before it could move to her face, where she knew it would be headed next, and she pressed her thumb into the soft leather of the fingerless glove covering her palm. 

“Stop teasin’ me, Ang,” Ashe whispered as she moved a little closer. “Will you be sweet to me if I promise to write you once a week?” 

“You won’t.” Angela breathed as she tilted her head when Ashe’s lips hovered near enough to touch her own. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

“Twice a month.” Ashe murmured, and Angela felt her knees nearly go weak on her when Ashe’s lips brushed her own in time with those words. “Cross my heart. Just go upstairs with me. Been missin’ you something awful.” 

Angela exhaled against Ashe’s lips and pulled back so they were no longer touching. Just...not quite enough to show any real disinterest. 

“You need a bath.” Angela murmured. A non-answer. She’d gotten good at them over the last few years. 

“You know folks are talking about you, Ang.” Ashe said quietly as she finally managed to reach up and trail her fingertips through some of the hair that hung over one of Angela’s brows. “All over. Talking about the medicine woman out off Route 66. About how she’s better than all those city slicker quacks out east.” 

“They’re probably not quacks, Elizabeth.” Angela countered quietly as the soft warmth of leather and bare fingertips finally made themselves known against her cheek. 

Ashe ignored the name. Letting Angela get a rise out of her wouldn’t do her any good right now. “But not a one of them’s better than you.” 

“You’re just trying to get out of the doghouse. Don’t think I don’t know what this is.” 

“I know you know what this is, darlin’.” Ashe responded quietly as she slowly dragged the pad of her thumb across Angela’s lower lip. 

“Something that will never be more than it is.” Angela responded, hating the kiss she pressed against Ashe’s thumb. 

“It doesn’t always have to be like this, Ang.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Angela sighed as she pulled Ashe’s hand away from her face slowly. “But that isn’t my choice to make.” 

“I can take my bath and take my leave.” Ashe responded. The red of her eyes and the look in them was almost too much for Angela to bear right now. “Is that what you want?” 

Angela didn’t answer. 

Ashe retrieved her gun belt once again and began walking towards the stairs that led to Angela’s living space with as little of a limp as she could manage right then. “All right.” She said quietly. Almost too quietly for Angela to hear. “You can keep the whiskey. Figure up my bill for the bath and the fixing and I’ll be on my way.” 

Angela watched Ashe leave silently. Her lips were still burning from where they had never quite been kissed. And her eyes were burning for much less desirable reasons.

But she let Ashe go upstairs alone. She had some cleaning up to do. 

She had some calming down of herself to do, as well. 

Once she was ready for what she’d known was going to happen the moment Ashe walked in, she finally made her way upstairs. 

Only to be treated to the sight of Ashe’s bare, dripping form heading for a towel across the room. 

She had a beautiful body. 

Angela had always thought so.

A beautiful body that was covered in new bruises, more often than not. 

Tonight was no exception. 

And as if her decision hadn’t already been made for her, the slight noise of discomfort Ashe made as she reached down for a towel where there was a stack of them folded would’ve done it. 

When Ashe stood back up, it was against the soft warmth of the front of Angela’s body coupled with hands reaching around her for the towel. 

Ashe stood there facing away from the other woman as she was dried off carefully. 

And towelling turned, now and then, to Angela’s lips leaving soft trails across her shoulders and down her spine. 

At least, until Ashe couldn’t take it anymore and finally turned around.

It was when Ashe broke apart like this that Angela couldn’t stay mad at her. 

It was when Ashe whimpered into her mouth and tugged hard at her clothing that she couldn’t deny this thing that was between them. This thing that had always been between them. 

The good doctor. 

The outlaw. 

And fire that ignited between them every single time. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Angela breathed as the kiss was broken when they both needed air. 

Angela’s hands were stroking up the front of Ashe’s body - over her breasts and back down again to her hips. “I don’t want you to leave, Ashe.” 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere, sugar. Not if you keep touching me like that. A herd of wild horses couldn’t keep me away from you.” 

“Just a good haul, right?” Angela countered with no fight left in her. 

“Passed up a nice train job tomorrow hoping you’d let me come in out of the cold.” 

“Are you lying?” Angela asked against the corner of Ashe’s mouth before placing a single kiss there. 

“I don’t lie to you, Ang.” Ashe whispered as she reached up and tugged her hair free from the tie holding it away from her face. “I just don’t treat you how I should.” 

That was more than she’d meant to say. More than she’d ever meant to say. 

And for a moment, Angela was frozen as a result. Just a moment. Then she was lowering her head to brush her lips against the side of Ashe’s neck. 

“You were right when I said I know what this is.” Angela finally said as Ashe’s hands began unbuttoning the vest she wore over her shirt. “I do, Ashe.” She let the tip of her tongue graze the place where Ashe’s neck joined her shoulder. “And I’ll take you once every few months if that’s all I’m ever going to get. Just as long as you always come back.” 

“I’m like a dog, Angela.” Ashe whispered after leaning down to brush the tip of her nose against Angela’s ear. “I know where my bed is.” 

“Is that supposed to turn me on?” Angela asked in a breathy tone as Ashe finally freed the last buttons of both her vest and her shirt. 

“That doesn’t matter much, now does it?” Ashe husked as she pushed the clothing away and splayed her fingers along Angela’s stomach. “I know if I touched you right now you’d be the wettest thing in this god-forsaken dessert for miles.” 

Angela nearly shuddered in response to Ashe’s voice against her ear. She might have, were she not trying so hard to keep some semblance of having the upper hand. Even if she had lost it long ago. 

Angela reached for Ashe’s hair, then - tangling her fingers in the still-damp, platinum locks and giving enough of a tug to bring Ashe’s head up so their eyes could meet. 

“Have you forgotten where your bed is, after all?” She asked in a low, measured tone. “Or are you stalling for another reason?” 

Ashe exhaled slowly and her lips shifted into an amused smile. “Impatient, darlin’?” 

“Some of us don’t have a woman waiting for us in every town. You are very hard to replace.” 

“Is it that good, Ang?” Ashe asked as she took a step forward. And another - until Angela was pressed against the wall they were nearest to. She’d been working the buttons of Angela’s skirt along the way. She’d freed enough of them to finally dip her hand down so she could tease over Angela’s panties. 

She hadn’t quite gotten where Angela needed her to be, but she could still feel the wetness that had seeped into the thin material. 

Truth be told, she was in just as bad of shape if not worse. And the noise Angela made when her head fell back against the wall didn’t help. The choked, needy noise that got stuck in the back of her throat. 

That was when Ashe finally pushed Angela’s panties to the side and stroked the pad of her middle finger through the gathering of wetness she found - circling around the source of it without offering even the faintest hint of penetration before she touched higher.

Angela’s grip on her hair was painful in all the right ways when Ashe finally found her clit and began toying with it. Infuriatingly slow rubbing that only served to drive Angela further into the madness of need. 

“Fine.” Angela rasped as she tugged Ashe’s hand free of her skirt and dragged her past the doorway into her bedroom. “It’s right here.” And with that, they were falling into bed - Angela hyper-aware of the wound on Ashe’s thigh. Especially when Ashe leaned over her a little more slowly than she might have normally. 

Even as Ashe began getting ride of her own clothing, Angela was reaching towards her end table and pouring a little tumbler of what little was left of the last bottle of liquor Ashe had brought her. 

A tumbler that was being lifted to Ashe’s lips and tipped until the amber-colored liquid was gone. Just enough to take the edge off. Just enough to further ignite the fire both of them were already feeling. 

And then Angela was downing one of her own before replacing the stopper and sitting the bottle back in its place. The moment’s pause gave Ashe all the time she needed to guide Angela further up the bed, but Angela was a little quicker than her.

At least, tonight she was. 

Quick enough that she was pulling Ashe over herself with her fingertips digging into the fullness of her ass until Ashe was grabbing for the headboard and repositioning herself over Angela’s face. 

Angela had always been a woman of taste. Whether it was liquor or...well. 

Ashe didn’t have to ask to know if Angela liked the taste of her. Not when that tongue was parting her and surprisingly strong arms were pulling her down. Hard. Hard enough that Angela couldn’t really get a decent breath into her lungs as soft flesh pressed into her nose and her mouth parted as her tongue sought Ashe’s clit. 

But Ashe wasn’t the type to sit still and take it, no. She was the type who wouldn’t turn down a free ride if it was being offered to her. And so, she rocked her hips against Angela’s mouth - hard, jerking motions interspersed with slight lifts of her hips when her body was bordering on overstimulated. 

All the while, Angela was moaning between her legs. Moaning against her clit and at the feeling of wetness dripping against her chin. Ashe’s unhinged, desperate breathing above her was more than a little encouraging. 

In a matter of moments, Ashe’s hips had gone still and her raspy breathing had gotten slower. Less rhythmic. Had turned into breathless beginnings of pleas that never quite formed words from her parted lips. 

“Say it.” Angela breathed as she pulled back just enough to drag a breath into her lungs. “Say it, Elizabeth.” 

“Please.” Ashe gasped, reaching for Angela’s hair to pull her back in only to be met with resistance. She knew Angela was smirking. She just knew it. “Damn it, Ang, pl-” 

Her entire body shuddered when Angela pulled her clit between her lips to suck against it in exactly the right way. In exactly the way she knew would make Ashe come fast and hard. 

And she did, of course. Bent over Angela as her hips jerked and her sides heaved. 

Angela released her grip around Ashe’s thighs to stroke along her slender stomach as it twitched and tensed while her mouth kept working, albeit more slowly. She wasn’t a cruel lover, after all. 

No, Angela was...well. She put all those other women in all those other towns to shame. 

And that’s why Ashe didn’t bother with them these days. Not that Angela needed to know that. 

Angela wiped her face on her sheets as Ashe tumbled off of her and onto her back. She didn’t get it all, though. She left just enough of Ashe on her lips that the other woman could taste herself when she leaned over to kiss her - which earned her another warm, appreciative moan. 

When Ashe rolled onto her side, she did so languidly, and her half-lidded eyes fell on Angela’s to reveal the smoldering look that came along with her smudged eyeliner and fiery eyes. Nothing was said, though. Ashe just reached over to guide one of Angela’s legs over her own hip so she could slip a hand between her thighs. 

She was even wetter, now. Wet enough that the three fingers Ashe pressed into her slid in with ease, though it was still enough of a stretch that Angela’s eyelids fluttered and she reached to grip one of Ashe’s shoulders tightly. 

“M’not too much for you, am I?” Ashe asked in a heated whisper with her lips very near to Angela’s. But she was already working those fingers slowly in and out. Splaying them now and then to bring back that initial, stinging stretch. To chase after the soft whispery moans that she so loved to earn from Angela. 

Slowly, Ashe’s hand picked up a harder pace. One that had Angela hooking her leg a little more securely behind Ashe’s back. One that had Angela reaching between her own legs so that she could part her fingers along either side of Ashe’s and feel the slickness of those fingers as they slid in and out of her. 

“That’s it, darlin’.” Ashe husked. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Angela offered no response. 

“Touch yourself for me.” Ashe continued breathlessly, propping herself up on one arm so she could look down between them and watch more easily as Angela did just that. 

If there was one thing Ashe loved, it was the desperate way in which Angela stroked her own clit while she was being fucked. Hard and fast and desperate until she, too, was falling apart. 

Only when Angela came, she liked to pull Ashe into a kiss that was just as bruising as the pace between her legs was. 

And Ashe didn’t mind that at all. She didn’t mind feeling those moans against her tongue, nor did she mind the messy desperation of a kiss that would leave her lips stinging and bruised courtesy of Angela’s teeth. 

They might have gone on a little longer if Ashe hadn’t already been worse for wear when she showed up. As it was, they were both laying next to each other - one of Angela’s legs over her stomach as she stroked through Ashe’s hair. Hair that had never even gotten a chance to dry. 

“How long will you be in town?” Angela asked, trying to sound at least a little disinterested in Ashe’s answer. 

“Depends.” Ashe responded in a lazy drawl. “How long you gonna keep calling me Elizabeth?” A slow smile that showed Ashe wasn’t all that serious elicited a smile in return from Angela. 

“You like it.” Angela accused with a little glint of mischief in her tired eyes. 

“Not when you’re mad at me. Only when we’re fucking.” 

“Noted.” Angela whispered, following the little remark with an equally small kiss to Ashe’s shoulder. 

“Long enough for this leg to heal, maybe.” Ashe’s answer was decidedly non-committal, yet somehow it was the most commitment Angela had ever heard her give. “I’ll find a room tomorrow.” 

“No need.” Angela responded. “If you can behave, you can stay up here.” 

“Behave?” Ashe asked with a sly sideways glance. “Now why would I go and do something like that?” 

“A week of sharing my whiskey and god sex every night?” Angela asked with a lift of her brow. 

“Alright.” Angela breathed as she relaxed into the softness of Angela’s bed. “Got yourself a deal. But I think you’d get bored if I ever decided to behave.” 

“You’re wrong.” 

“I’m not, but it’s all right. Can’t imagine you being so hot for some tragically beautiful debutante.” 

“But I am.” Angela countered with a soft chuckle. “She just happens to wear a lot of black leather and carry a minimum of two guns at any given time.” 

The short, sharp exhale of breath from Ashe might have been a laugh. Angela couldn’t tell until she looked over and saw her smiling in the moonlight that filtered in through the single window in the room. 

“Fair.” Ashe whispered, just as she drifted off to sleep with Angela’s fingers still stroking slowly through her hair.


End file.
